Mother of the Year
by Montgomery
Summary: CHAPTER THREE IS FINALLY UP. Taken from “Mother of the Year”. This is my version of how the episode should have gone. There will be foul language so I am going to put an R rated on this story just for the language.
1. I'm flucking Math

**** Taken from "Mother of the Year". This is my version of how the episode should have gone. There will be foul language so I am going to put an R rated on this story just for the language.****

  
  


"I'm failing math." Caitlin said to her cousin Griffin in the car. 

  
  


"Big surprise there. When are you going to tell mom and dad?" Griffin asked as his father sprayed water on the front window.

"I'm not. I need you to forge an report card for me." Caitlin announced.

  
  


"What's in it for me?" Griffin looked at Caitlin expectantly.

  
  


"What is you want?" Caitlin sighed knowing that Griffin always had something he wanted her needed her to do. She knew he quite enjoyed these little favors of hers. 

  
  


"I want your help for the 'Mother of the Year' contest that I'm entering mom in." Griffin announced pulling out the flier from his back pocket.

  
  


Caitlin took the flier and read and than smirked at Griffin. "Aww shit Griffin how lame is this."

  
  


Griffin looked with an slight frown at his cousin. "No report card if you don't help me out."

  
  


Caitlin sighed deeply and contiuned to look down at the flier. "Fuck why would Dori ever agree to this shitty idea! I mean how lame do you have to be to want to broadcast your mother on tv to win an prize...." Caitlin looked up at Griffin and smirked "You want the fucking surprise you don't give an damn about your mother!"

  
  


Griffin leaned over and grabbed the flier and folded it up once more. "You don't know what the fuck you are talking about." With that he put it back in his shirt pocket. "I love my mom; I'm proud of my mom and I want to show the world that." He turned face forward again and put his hands on the steeling wheel and watched his father move around to Caitlin's window and sprayed water on it. "Look the only way that I'll make an forge report card; which I might add is against the fucking law; for you. You have to help with the video." 

  
  


"Fine!" Caitlin growled as she looked angrily at her cousin. "Fuck this is lame and Dori will never fucking win."

  
  


"Stop the fuck up Caitlin Seeger. Don't ever talk about my mother like that." Griffin turned angrily at his cousin ready for an attack when suddenly Caitlin's door opened and an smiling Dori stuck her head it. "Mom it's private." Griffin exclaimed.

  
  


Dori smiled "Ok just Nikki's on the phone."

  
  


"Oh in that case I'll get it." With that Griffin opened the drivers side and got out and shut the door behind him.

  
  


Caitlin was left alone in the car staring off into space as Jim contiuned to wash the car. She turned and glared angrily at Dori who was still standing outside talking with Jim with an hugh smile on her face. *Oh please like Dori Lowe would ever win the best mother of the year award. God how pathic is that!* Caitlin opened the car door and slammed it shut behind her and stalked to the ranch house.

  
  


"What's up with her?" Jim asked slightly taken aback from Caitlin's leaving. Only slightly because he had come accustomed to Caitlin's moods.

  
  


Dori shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. But I'm bound to find out." 


	2. Dori going after Caitlin

Dori knocked softly up on the attic's door. When she didn't hear Caitlin's feet on the floor she knocked an little louder. "Caitlin!" She called.

  
  


Caitlin had her head phones on her ears and the music blaring. She stared into the wall trying to bore holes in it. Suddenly from the corner of her eye she see the door to her bedroom lifting up and an smiling Dori walking up the stairs. She ripped off her headphones "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" She screamed.

  
  


Dori looked shocked at Caitlin. She frowned "Caitlin you know we don't like screaming in this house."

  
  


"FUCK THIS HOUSE AND FUCK YOU!" With that Caitlin jumped up and stormed passed Dori and bounded down the stairs.

  
  


"Caitlin!! Come back here this instant." Dori said angrily as she followed her cousin down the stairs and through the house. "Caitlin Seeger I'm talking to you."

  
  


Caitlin didn't turn around are slowed down she just lifted her hand and gave Dori the finger. She finally came to the side door and jerked it opened and slammed it right in Dori's face as Dori tried to follow her out.

  
  


Dori was shocked and hurt by Caitlin's attitude. She should have been used to it by now but she was not. She opened the door and followed Caitlin outside and watched as her cousin went to the corral and got onto her horse Bandit and rode out to the openness. She shook her head and slowly walked down the stairs and to the correl. and saddled her own horse and took off after Caitlin.

*********

  
  


"Caitlin is going to get it now." Griffin smirked as he listened to the silence after the storm that just came through his house. *Shit I'm glad I'm not her. Mom and Dad hate cussing and screaming. I'm glad that I'm damn careful at what I say around them.* 

  
  


He pulled the Mother of the Year flier out of his shirt pocket and read it once again. *Mom is gonna win hands down. With Caitlin helping it will be even better. Hmm the take with Caitlin is going to be the foster mother way. Yes this is going to be the best mother's day gift ever.*

  
  


*********

  
  


Caitlin stopped Bandit and looked back and saw with no surprise whatever Dori coming fast behind her. She sighed and rolled her eyes and waited for Dori to get to her.

  
  


Dori stopped beside Caitlin and said "Caitlin you and I need to talk. Now."

  
  


"What else is new?" Caitlin sighed deeply. She wanted to scream and cuss some more but she felt that she couldn't in front of Dori any more.

  
  


Dori got off her horse and waited for Caitlin to do the same. "Your behavior back there was unacceptable Caitlin." She began. "While you live under Jim and mine house you live by our rules. Two of those rules are; No screaming and No cussing."

  
  


"What about giving the finger?" Caitlin smirked.

  
  


"And no giving the finger. That falls under cussing." Dori looked sternly at Caitlin.

  
  


"What's the big deal anyway. You can't surive on the street if you don't do these things." Caitlin replied.

  
  


"You are not on the street any longer." Dori said.

  
  


"I wish I was. There are no rules of life; expect to stay alive anyway you can." Caitlin replied.

"I am glad that you are not on the street any longer." Dori put her hand on Caitlin's shoulder and said softly "I'm glad that you are with us. I'm glad that you are my new daughter."

  
  


With that word Caitlin jerked away from Dori and screamed "I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER. I WILL NEVER BE! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE DORI LOWE. WHO IN THE HELL NEEDS YOU!" with that Caitlin leaped onto Bandit's back and galloped away.

  
  


"CAITLIN!" Dori screamed after Caitlin. She was about to leap on her horse and chase Caitlin but she had and feeling deep inside to let this go for the time being. *I have to let Caitlin be by herself. She'll calm down sooner that way.*

  
  



	3. The forged report card

Caitlin jumped off of Bandit' back and began to unsaddle her horse.

  
  


"Caitlin there you are." Griffin said as he jogged towards his second cousin.

  
  


"So you fucking ready or what?" Caitlin growled without looking up from her work.

  
  


"Yea. Hurry up than let's head up to my room." Griffin leaned against the fence and waited for Caitlin to finish unsaddle Bandit.

  
  


"Let's get to it than." Caitlin said as she walked back out of the tack room empty handed. She patted Bandit on the flack and saw with relief that he didn't need to be brushed down. "See ya later boy."

  
  


Griffin climbed over the fence with Caitlin close behind him and the two cousin walked back to the ranch house.

  
  


******

  
  


Once in Griffin's room Caitlin closed the door behind her and watched her second cousin sit at his computer and go to the program that he needed. "Hurry the fuck up all ready." She said nervously as she made her way to stand behind him.

  
  


"Being an genius takes time Caitlin." Griffin tossed back. He clicked the mouse and few more times and got to the Caitlin's real report card on the screen. "Shit Caitlin an F- in math. God mom and dad are going to ground you forever on this."

  
  


"That's why I fucking need you to change the fucking grade." Caitlin growled.

  
  


"C-." Griffin said changing the math grade.

  
  


"B." Caitlin said firmly.

  
  


"C. That is believable." Griffin said.

  
  


"B." Caitlin said.

  
  


"Caitlin!" Griffin said annoyed.

  
  


"B." Caitlin said. "I'm not changing my fucking mind Griff."

  
  


"Oh right an B it is." Griffin changed the grade. He looked at her photo grade. "An A in photo that's great Caitlin." He grinned.

  
  


"Yea but not to Dori." Caitlin said. "Hurry and print it out."

  
  


Griffin hit the print button and the fake report came out of the printer in an matter of seconds. He grabbed the paper and held it to side. "Now remember you promised to help with 'Mother of the Year'."

  
  


Caitlin leaned forward and forcefully took the paper from Griffin's hand. "I will fucking keep my promise." She folded the report card just as the school does and left Griffin's room.


End file.
